Sorrows and Shades (Sonadow)
by SilenceOfSanctuary
Summary: A Sonic/Shadow story. Second chapter has been added.
1. Prologue

Sonic whimpered softly, pulling on the chains that held him down. The leather blindfold on his head dug over his eyes, forcing them to stay closed. He could hear the soft flicking of a pocketknife opening…closing…opening…closing.

"P-please…" He whined, ashamed that he had been reduced to such a state but seeing no other way of getting out of this alive. The metal table against his back was hard and made his spine stiff.

Suddenly warm breath covered his face and lips closed down over his. Sonic jolted, unable to fight back, as the stranger pressed their tongue between Sonic's lips and rubbed against his own. A hand glided over Sonic's chest, tickling his skin. He could feel his heartbeat pick up unnaturally and his skin flushed with heat as the person leaned away.

"What do you want with me?!" He cried, renewing his struggles with the chains. He heard a dark chuckle coming from the corner of the room and his ears perked up.

"Come now Sonic," the voice spoke, "sure you can manage more of a struggle than this?" Sonic heard a flick of a switch and then loud metal clanking above him. He renewed his thrashing, blindly squirming for freedom, feeling like the worm does before a bird snatches it up for a meal.

He shrieked as pain flashed through his veins like molten lightning, filling him. His fur stood on end from the electricity as he screamed and flailed wildly, trying to find some respite from the agony his captor was throwing upon him. The anguish never seemed to have an ending; every time Sonic had a moment of respite his torturer would force it into him once again.

"Please! I'll do anything you want!" Sonic finally sobbed as the pain was finally vanishing from his senses, leaving behind a numbing effect that he didn't understand. Lips were suddenly again on his own, muffling his cries. This time there was more love to the kiss than there seemed to be before.

Slowly Sonic felt the leather blindfold on his face loosen and he could open his eyes just slightly. A black form laid above him, tenderly taking the leather which had made imprints on Sonic's skin.

"Well done." Shadow laid above him, checking the locks on the chains on his wrists and ankles. Sonic whimpered weakly, tired from the pleasure that had exploded inside his body.

"S-Shadow…that was terrifying…" Sonic spoke of the illusions Shadow had put into his mind as they had made love together, putting Sonic in a whole different setting of mind. Shadow smiled slightly and kissed Sonic's forehead. Sonic had never truly been in pain at all; Shadow had just made it seem like he was.

"I couldn't resist scaring you a little. Forgive me." He continued to smile and slowly unchained Sonic from the bed beneath him. Sonic, too weak to even move, had to have Shadow pick him up. The pleasure hidden behind the pain of the ordeal was finally coming to Sonic. Shadow laid him gently against his lap.

"Feeling better?" Shadow gently kissed the back of Sonic's neck, making him shiver.

"Y-yes…just promise me it won't be anything that terrifying again."

Shadow nodded silently. "I promise."

Sonic looked back at Shadow over his shoulder. "You're so dark-minded…" Sonic ran a gentle hand through the fur on Shadow's legs. Shadow smiled and leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"You have no idea baby…But come now and rest. We have a long day tomorrow." Shadow kissed Sonic's ear and helped him lay down in bed. They nuzzled in close together, holding tight.

"Goodnight Shadow." Sonic whispered softly before drifting off to sleep. Shadow smiled.

"Goodnight faker." It was now a pet name rather than an insult between the two of them. Shadow curled in close to Sonic and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Shelter & Capture

The sunlight streamed in brightly through the thinly curtained window, striking the feet of two sleeping hedgehogs. Shadow opened his eyes slowly, blinking against the dimmed light. Sonic was still asleep beside him, chest rising and falling slowly. Slowly, so as not to disturb his lover, Shadow slipped out of bed and pulled his gloves and limiters out of the bedside table, slipping them over his hands and onto his wrists.

"Mmmm…Shadow…?" The black hedgehog turned and found Sonic looking at him with glazed eyes, still half asleep. Shadow crossed over to Sonic's side of the bed and knelt beside him, kissing his forehead gently, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Sleep my love." Sonic smiled weakly, his hand resting on Shadow's own, as he drifted back into unconsciousness. Waiting for a few minutes, Shadow kissed his forehead again and slipped his jet shoes on, leaving Sonic free to wander in his dreams.

Shadow left the house, locking it up tight behind him, before taking off for the appointed meeting place. He shielded his eyes with his hand when he reached a small clearing, peering into the forest. Rouge waved at him from the top of one of the trees and hopped down, flying to him.

"Well, long time no see Shadow." She smiled, her black wings flapping behind her to keep her aloft. Shadow crossed his arms and looked up at her. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me." She landed in front of him and stood back up.

"Rouge." Shadow spoke by way of hello.

"Still silent as usual I see." Rouge walked around Shadow in a circle, examining him like she would a diamond before she stole it. Shadow didn't turn but always kept her in her sights.

"What have you learned?" Shadow blinked, watching as she pulled out a small see-through touchscreen pad.

"They're coming for you…they haven't tracked you down yet but they're getting close. The signal is spreading farther and farther every day. Soon you won't be able to hide from the eyes of G.U.N." Rouge showed Shadow a video of the satellite as it rotated around the Earth, sending a signal out to track down Shadow…looking for his specific DNA signature.

"I hope they all burn in hell!" Shadow struck out without thinking, punching his fist deep into the trunk of a nearby tree. He yanked it out as though it were nothing, every pore of him burning with rage. Rouge raised her eyebrows at him. He had made a dark malevolent aura around him.

"Shadow, calm down." She reached out and pressed a hand firmly on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and slowly the aura vanished. "You can't keep getting worked up like this. What if you hurt someone…or Sonic for that matter?" Shadow's ears flattened in misery but he nodded slowly.

"What should I do?" Shadow asked, placing his hand over hers. She was his closest friend besides Sonic, after all. Without her help he wouldn't have evaded G.U.N. half as long as he had. Rouge gave him a gentle hug.

"Tails and I have been working on a shelter for you and Sonic. Since Sonic's been so close to you for so long, there's no guarantee he'll be safe from G.U.N. either. The shelter blocks certain energy fields like the signal ray of the satellite. It should keep you both cloaked."

"How long until it's ready?" Shadow moved from one foot to the other, anxious to get back to the sleeping blue hedgehog.

"A few more days actually. Tails is testing the shields right now. If you and Sonic can keep on the down low you both can move in…in maybe two or three days." Rouge quietly did the math in her head. Shadow kicked a pebble and sent it flying across the clearing.

"Alright Rouge. I trust you." When Rouge hugged him this time he returned it. "Please hurry…I can't stand the thought of those G.U.N. soldiers getting their hands on someone I love again." Rouge instantly felt sorry for Shadow…the memories of Maria must've been killing him.

"We will. I promise. I'll come in a few days when the shelter is ready." She waved farewell and took off, vanishing into the trees. Shadow ran back for the house, afraid he had stayed still for too long.

Suddenly he heard gunfire in the distance. Memories rushed back to him. Maria falling…her final dying action to be pressing buttons and yanking the lever down to send him falling to Earth…

"No…NO!" Shadow ran as fast as he could, but more gunfire rang out. Suddenly someone burst out of the bushes, barreling into him and knocked him off his feet and backwards on to the ground.

It was Sonic, covered in blood and dirt and grass. He was sobbing, reaching for Shadow. Shadow took him into his arms, holding him protectively close. He could barely hold back tears; fearing that Sonic had shared Maria's fate had worn his emotional nerves.

"I'm here Sonic…I'm here." Shadow kissed him quickly to calm the blue blur and picked him up in his arms. "We're getting out of here." Before Shadow could even stand, G.U.N. soldiers had surrounded them, all their weapons pointed at the black and blue hedgehogs. Shadow moved over Sonic protectively, shielding blue's body with his own. He looked down at Sonic and smiled.

"Just know that I—" Shadow didn't even get to finish before the first gunshot rang out.

* * *

><p><strong>You can probably see what's going on now. G.U.N. up to their old shenanigans again... -.- Hope Sonic and Shadow are ok. o.o *crosses fingers*<strong>


End file.
